what it truly feels to be a ghost
by alpha1delta
Summary: An alpha who goes from proud to nothing after losing his entire pack in a fire. This is his story this is his legend.
1. prologue

life yet a small incident word, is it real or just a dream. Whatever you call it mine was hell. It makes me think why me, what did I do to deserve this. I never did anything wrong. The feeling slowly eating away at me (sorrow). The pain slowly sheading me away until I am nothing. this must be what it truly feels like to be a ghost. This is my story of how I went from a ghost to a wolf with love in his heart. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE THERE IS MORE TO COME. PS I WROTE THIS ON MY PHONE SO IT MIGHT NOT BE THAT LONG. alpha1delta out 


	2. one hell of a long day

darin limped through the forest. he turned around to see the smoke rise above In the distance. a single tear ran down his face. why did I survive and no one else, darin thought to himself he turned back facing forward. we never had a chance, thay used fire to lure us out. than thay used the smoke as cover. than thay started picking us off one by one until I was the only one left. one attacked me but I managed to kill him leaving the fight with major wounds. I don't know if can make it any longer. I might die out here...alone. I feel so weak so...tired. I could sleep right now but I was afraid I wouldn't wake up. he looked up at the sky. god give me a chance. than something happened. his vision began to get blurry. he shook his head a few time it wouldn't go away. so this is how its going to be I'm going to die out here. then he heard something. so he went to go see who or what it was. he saw what looked like a tan wolf walking across the border. h..h..hay, darin shuddered the wolf head turned oh my god are you alright, the female replied n..n...no, said darin before collapsing on the ground. than the female ran to him I better get you to the pack healer, the female said lifting him on her. by the way my name is jane what's yours, jane asked d..d..darin, darin said before passing out. 


	3. life sucks

darin woke to find that he was in a large cave. darin was about to get up when he heard. I wouldn't do that if I was you, a female said. he looked up to see a older female. lm eve and that girl you met earlier was jane my granddaughter, eve said. eve narrowed her eyes on him. if you plan on making any moves on her I will personally rip off your tail and shove it down your throat, eve said violently. eve was surprised to see he was not afaid of her. I just lost my whole pack, do you think I have time to hit on girls, replied darin. good, moving on, eve said. were are you from, eve asked. the northern pack, replied darin. hmm, eve replied. jane walked in the cave. glad to see your doing alright, jane said. darin ignored her. there was a moment of silence before eve broke it. you should be healed in a week, said eve. good because I'll need all the energy I can get, said darin. ...ONE YEAR LATER ... come on darin stop being such a snob, duke said. I don't have to listen to you, darin replied. I am your commanding officer and I say stop being such an idiot, duke yelled. within 3 second s darin had duke pined against a tree. Now listen here commanding officer I don't have to listen to you became you are not my father, my father was a proud alpha who died protecting his pack, he was also second in command, so think twice before yelling at me, darin said before leting him fall to the ground. than he walked off. SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE PACK... mom do we have to discuss this right now, jane naged. but I think its about time you found a boyfriend, Kate said. what in gods name do I need a boyfriend for, jane replied. to use up all this spare time you have, kate said winking at her MOM I am not like that, jane said in defense. oh cool it jane I was just kidding, kate said. mom you are so fucking weird, jane said. in so many ways, kate replied. BACK WITH DARIN... darin was walking by himself when an omega on a log went dashing by. HAY YOU NEARLY TOOK MY FUCKING HEAD OFF, darin yelled. Sorry, said the wolf on the log. fucking omegas, darin said. than darin walked to his den. 


	4. the day couldn't get any better

Darin woke up to a beautiful morning. Another day more work, darin said. Darinn's friend mike walk up to him. So what do you plan on doing today, mike asked. Not shit mike I just feel like relaxing and enjoy this beautiful day, darin said with a grin. Since when do you slacked off, said mike. Since I feel like it, darin said sarcastically. Well I better get going, mike said. See ya, darin replied. ...SOMEWHERE IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION... a female sat by herself. oh darin why did thay have to take you from me, said the female. then she stopped crying for a second. wait he can be sill alive, said the female. she got up and started heading west. maybe I should go ask the other packs if they've seen him, she said walking off. ...BACK TO THE PACK... Humphrey were you been all day I've been looking everywhere for you, kate demanded. wow cool it kate, me the omegas were just log sleding, Humphrey replied. kate shook her head and said omegas . kate walked over to jane. jane stand up straight, kate said to jane. mom do I have to marry this guy, jane asked. no just...hang out with him you may come to like him, kate replied. how can I like someone if I have not met him, said jane. oh just trust me on this one jane you'll like him, kate replied. kate walked to the entrence of the cave. LUKE, kate called. a handsome redish gray wolf walked in. yes kate you needed me, luke replied. remember our plans, kate asked. you wanted me to take your daughter on a walk for a few hour right, replied luke. yes, nodding for her daughter to come over. uhh hi uh luke, jane said nervously. so that walk, luke said showing her to the entrance. ...BACK WITH KATE... kate smiled. than she saw a female walk in. excuse me do you happened to know a wolf named darin come to this pack have you, said the female. Actually yes I have, kate replied. Ok thank God where, said the relieved female. Is Dennis down by the water hole I can show you, kate replied. Take me to him, the female said. ...BACK WITH DARIN... darin had just tookin a bath when a seemingly familiar the mail came up to him with kate. oh my god darin is it really you, asked the female. who are you, asked darin. its me rebecca your girlfriend, replied the so called rebecca. a single tear ran down darins face. rebecca, darin replied. 


	5. glad to be home

Rebecca? said darin.

darin allmost knocked her of her feet with a hug.

im so glad to see you!, said darin.

I'm glad to see you too darin. said rebecca with her tail wagging a hundred miles an hour.

what happened to to you I never saw you? darin said.

I was looking for you when the fire started, but the smoke made me passout, so when I woke up everyone was dead. explained rebecca.

I'm just glad you don't get hurt. said darin.

me too. replied rebecca.

darin walked up beside her.

you want me to show you around? asked darin.

sure. Answered rebecca.

Then the two together walk to the feeding grounds.

...WITH JANE AND LUKE ...

so luke what do you do on your spare time? asked jane.

not much just sit around and do nothing. replied Luke.

you sound like my little brother, that what he does all day. said jane.

he must be one lazy alpha. replied luke.

jane frowned.

he's an omega. jane said.

oh hehe sorry. replied luke.

... WITH KATE AND HUMPHREY...

maybe I should go check on them. said kate.

oh don't worry Kate I'm sure jane is fine, replied Humphrey.

how do you know she's ok?, kate asked.

because she's my daughter and I know if he tries to do anything she does not like she will kick his ass, replied Humphrey.

true, agreed kate.

...WITH DARIN AND REBECCA...

this place is beautiful, said Rebecca.

I know I've lived here for at lest a year now, said darin.

rebecca looked around suspiciously.

she pined darin against a tree.

so darin how about we go somewhere more private? rebecca said with a sly smile.

wow, wow, wow rebecca we are not even married! said darin.

so. said rebecca.

he pushed her off of him.

how about we wait till we're merried ok? asked darin.

well... ok. Rebecca replied.

good, now lets continue your tour shall we? asked darin.

ok. Rebecca replied.

then the two continue on with the tour.


End file.
